Coffee
by EtSuKo-DoNo
Summary: El capitán lo sabía, presentía que algo sumamente extraño estaba sucediéndole a la pequeña teniente del onceavo escuadrón desde que vio la expresión de su rostro; pero lo importante no era precisamente aquello, era más bien ¿Qué diablos tenia él que ver?


_**Coffee**_

Porque si toda la sociedad de almas sabia que amaba los dulces, ¿Por qué entonces se los daban a él? Alguien que desconoce el valor de la gloriosa sensación suave y agradable al paladar del exquisito sabor del azúcar, ¡¿Por qué se empeñaban entonces en darle pan a quien no tenía dientes?!

¡Iría y traería lo que por derecho le pertenecía!

―¡Hola!― gritó la pequeña de cabellos rosáceos con una gran sonrisa, mientras abría con brusquedad la puerta de la oficina del _capitán ladrón_.

Sus ojos marrones se abrieron estupefactos al no recibir respuesta y se dirigieron curiosos al gran escritorio, donde se encontraba la pila más gigante de papeleo que había visto en su vida.

―¿Shiro-chan?― preguntó la pequeña, moviéndose a una gran velocidad hasta el mueble de madera, para luego dar un salto con el cual logro traspasar la pila de papeles hasta dar con el rostro, nada amable, del hurtador de dulces.

Su ceño, normalmente ligero, se frunció en demasía al darse cuenta que el delincuente tenía el descaro de lazar el último de esos deliciosos dulces de café hacia su boca y saborearlo en su cara.

La caja antes llena de _coffee_, ahora estaba totalmente vacía.

―¿Yachiru? ¿En qué momento llegaste?― cuestionó el de cabellos blancos nada mas con verla; pero su interrogante se vio aplazado al darse cuenta que la mirada castaña se ceñía en él de una forma casi homicida.

―¡Dámelo!― exigió la de cabellos rosáceos, mientras lo sujetaba violentamente del haori y miraba directamente sus labios. El capitán lo sabía, presentía que algo sumamente extraño estaba sucediéndole a la pequeña teniente del onceavo escuadrón desde que vio la expresión de su rostro; pero lo importante no era precisamente aquello, era más bien ¿Qué diablos tenia él que ver con lo que atormentaba a Yachiru? ¡Si ni siquiera salía de su oficina!

―¿Pero de que…?― alcanzó a mencionar el niño genio, antes de ser interrumpido abruptamente por la voz aguda de la shinigami, que se alzaba para opacar la suya.

―¡¿Quieres que lo haga a las malas?!

No podía creerlo. Tenía conocimiento del poco respeto que él inspiraba a los subordinados de otras divisiones; pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que llegara a tal instancia de que vinieran a su despacho ¡A gritarlo!

Esta vez eran dos ceños los fruncidos y dos miradas las que se mostraban inalterables y retadoras. Ninguno de los dos cedería un poco; Yachiru quería sus dulces y estaba alterada por haberse dado cuenta que él se los había comido y ni siquiera había tenido el placer de saborear uno; por su parte, el joven capitán no permitiría una falta de respeto de tales magnitudes en su división.

¡Entonces a las malas!

Sin previo aviso y totalmente convencida que era la única forma de sacar el preciado caramelo de la boca de _él_, no escatimo en lo más mínimo verse en la penosa situación de apropiarse de lo suyo sacándolo directamente con sus propios labios.

No era tonta. Sabía que si usaba la fuerza, lo más probable es que sería derrotada antes de lograr su objetivo; pero si hacia aquello, que seguramente lo confundiría tanto como para no reaccionar de inmediato, saldría airosa de la situación.

Sus cálculos no fallaron.

La repentina rigidez del cuerpo del capitán, fue la respuesta que su mente había esperado. Lo que ella no se imaginaba ó que acaso olvido calcular, es que del dulce caramelo de café, ya no quedaba sino el sabor en la boca que ahora estaba sobre la suya.

Entre sus planes no parecía encontrarse la sensación que en ese mismo instante atravesaba cada musculo de su cuerpo; no pensó que el desconcierto y la _magia_ también la alcanzaran a ella, que había planeado todo aquello como un desquite hacia el capitán.

Pero lo que si tenía claro, era que nunca un _coffee _había tenido un sabor tan dulce como el que ahora saboreaba en la boca de él.

Abrió sus ojos marrones ante la magnitud de sus propios pensamientos, mientras de un empujón alejaba el cuerpo masculino y de un salto salía del montón de papeleo dispuesta a retirarse. Volvió su mirada hacia el de ojos verdes y leyó la pregunta más clara de la historia escrita en todo el rostro del capitán: ¿Qué _diablos _fue eso?

―¡Mañana vendré por más dulces!

Dejando la interrogante al aire y preguntándose si el día de mañana el _coffee_ sabría tan bien como hoy.


End file.
